Wouldn't it be nice
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Zutara100 LJ desafio Historias curtas e completamente aleatorias com cenários e gêneros diversos envolvendo o Zuko e a Katara. ENCERRADO.
1. apresentacao

_**WOULDN'T IT BE NICE...**_** - 100 ZUTARA THEMES**

**DISCLAIMER:** Avatar não é meu... óbvio.

_100 temas ?_ - É, né. O número também me assusta, mas vai ser uma experiência interessante. Vou logo avisando que não tenho a intenção de usar todos. Só até enjoar de escrever. Se alguém tiver pedidos ou sugestões, pode mandar.

_Por que escrever?_ - Pq é divertido. Quando ficar chato, eu paro. Além disso, estes _drabbles_ têm função _terapêutica_ pra me ajudar a superar esse trauma _terrível_ na minha existência - _e para rir de tudo isso tb_ - então vou usar de tudo um pouco e variar nos gêneros, formatos e _backgrounds. N_ão se assustem com os _saltos_ estilo transtorno bi-polar de um tema para o outro. Eu não vou explicar muita coisa nos temas – quero eles bem curtinhos -, mas se alguém ficar com alguma dúvida de _contexto_, é só perguntar que eu respondo.

_Por que esse casal?_ - Katara e Zuko... Eu gosto da idéia e cheguei a acreditar que alguma coisa aconteceria (_chora_). E sim, eu sei que não é _canon _nem nunca vai ser, mas isso não me obriga a parar com o ship, pq as fanfics e fanarts ainda existem exatamente para isso: _fãs frustrados que não concordam com as escolhas - **erradas** - feitas pelos produtores._

_De onde veio o título?_ - É o título de uma musiquinha feliz dos _Beach Boys_ que grudou na minha cabeça e não me deixou pensar em nada melhor. Achei que servia bem, já que é uma coletânea sobre um casal _fanon_ e para todos os _shippers_ que queriam que ele acontecesse.

* * *

_**Não seria legal se**_...

...

* * *

_**Alerta 1:**_ isso é **FANON** então é _possível_ (e _provável_ – praticamente _inevitável_) que vocês se deparem com **OOC** , **AU** e **Nonsense**.

_**Alerta 2:**_ É uma coleção para quem já conhece o básico sobre o _Mundo Mágico de Zutara_, não recomendado para quem nunca leu nenhuma fic sobre o casal que corre o risco de não entender.

Pra facilitar a vida de quem não está familiarizado com o assunto, vou fazer um esquema resumindo as _ir_-realidades zutara:

1. _UA..._ fora do mundo de ATLA

1.1 Personagens de Atla inseridos em outra realidade (ver a fancomic da Irrel)

1.2 Personagens de Atla deslocados da realidade (_crossover_ ou outros)

2. _What if_... dentro do mundo de ATLA

2.1 Zuko se junta à Gaang em outras circunstâncias (argumentos mais usados)

a - primeira temporada: Katara é seqüestrada e usada como isca.

b - segunda temporada: a Gaang salva o Zuko da Azula.

c - terceira temporada: pula de uma vez para o pós-guerra.

2.2 O que mais geralmente acontece?

- Zuko captura a Katara e a usa de isca.

- Zuko e Katara são capturados juntos.

- tio Iroh morre (muitas e muitas vezes).

- casamento arranjado.

- participação do _blue spirit_ e/ou da _paited lady_.

- Aang e/ou Mai morrem.

3. _Off topic_... irrelevante, arbitrário ou nonsense.

* * *

**18.05.2008**

**ORGANIZANDO A BAGUNÇA:** eu estava postando tudo de forma aleatória na medida em que escrevia, o que fazia muito sentido pra mim, mas pra mais ninguém, então agora que a fábrica fechou vou dividir tudo em grupos mais ou menos semelhantes e fazer um comentário sobre cada um dos temas.

Grupo 1: E se... -_ home, truth, reveal, seasons, flower, hair, lust , kiss, comfort, teammates, family, peace, silence e ashes._

Grupo 2: E se… – _blanket, guilt , forgiveness, dance, love, choices, past, present, future, destiny, letters, lies, possession e conceal._

Grupo 3: Universo Alternativo – _war, blood, music e siblings._

Grupo 4: Crossover - _obsession, two of a kind e sight._


	2. Grupo 1

**Tipo: **_**Geral**_** - **_**What if**_... dentro do mundo de ATLA - Zuko se junta à Gaang em outras circunstâncias.

* * *

**Tema: **_**071 – Home**_

**Desafio do Antonio.**

Os olhos miravam o oceano, relembrando com o mesmo aperto na garganta os muitos entardeceres que passou no exílio, não querendo nada além de voltar para casa.

O sol desaparecia devagar no horizonte, deixando uma trilha vermelha no céu e um reflexo sangrento no mar que não tinha mais o tom azulado e parecia feito de fogo.

Katara estava ali ao seu lado, com um olhar distante, perdido entre as nuvens disformes.

Tudo vermelho e dourado.

Tudo tão diferente da imensidão azul e branca do _Pólo Sul_.

Silêncio.

Agora ela era a _exilada_.

Longe de suas tradições, de sua casa e de sua família.

Sozinha.

- _Você..._ está com saudades de casa? – perguntou Zuko, inquieto com o lampejo de remorso que sentia por mantê-la ali.

- _Casa_? - ela franziu a testa desconfiada.

- Do pólo sul. – suspirou - Se você quiser você...

- Pois eu não quero. – ela interrompeu sem hesitar - Meu lar é bem aqui. Com você.

**- - - - **

**Data: 19.10. 2007 **

**Tema: 018 – **_**Truth e **_**040 - **_**Reveal**_

**Para a **_**Kuny-chan.**_

_- O que você mais gosta em mim? _– Katara perguntou com uma voz manhosa.

Zuko teve que pensar rápido. Aquilo não era uma simples pergunta. Era um teste. Uma pegadinha. Era preciso descobrir a verdade que ela queria escutar, porque, se havia algo que o jovem príncipe havia aprendido era que meninas são realmente doidas e raramente elas queriam dizer o que diziam.

- Eu gosto da sua determinação e do seu... caráter. – escolheu um terreno seguro e respondeu na mesma hora, pensando que soaria fútil fazer qualquer elogio diferente. Não tinha como ela não aprovar aquela resposta, ou será que tinha?

- Do meu caráter? – ela repetiu ofendida e Zuko começou a pensar o que tinha feito de errado daquela fez – Você me acha tão feia assim que só tem meu caráter pra apreciar?

- Não é nada disso... – Zuko saiu correndo atrás da garota – Katara, volte aqui!

- Espere! – ele foi correndo atrás até que alcançou a garota.

- Eu não quero falar com você agora. – ela continuou marchando firme para algum lugar.

- Mas aquela não foi uma pergunta justa.

- É? – Katara fechou ainda mais a cara e cruzou os braços – E por que não?

- Porque eu não sabia o que responder. – Zuko tentou a sinceridade desta vez.

- Então você respondeu qualquer _mentira_ só pra me enganar? – continuou a Katara.

- Não é nada disso, sua garota maluca! – ele gritou.

- E o que é então? – ela gritou de volta.

- Eu achei que você queria saber porque eu "_te amo_" e eu não podia dizer que é só porque você é _linda_... – quando se deu conta do que tinha falado, o Zuko quase entrou em combustão espontânea, mas como aquilo era impossível, mesmo para um dobrador de fogo, acabou só ficando envergonhado e sem jeito também e desejou ser um dobrador de terra para poder abrir um buraco no chão e pular lá dentro.

O confissão também não passou desapercebida por Katara que ficou assistindo o constrangimento do outro com um sorrisinho malvado do canto da boca.

- Então você me _ama_ e eu sou _linda_? – repetiu, cheia de satisfação.

Zuko resmungou alguma coisa, deu as costas e saiu. Foi a vez de Katara ir atrás dele.

**- - - - **

**Data: 26.10.2007 **

**Tema: 069 – **_**Seasons**_** e 084 - **_**Flower**_

Katara encontrou o bilhete preso a um delicado lírio vermelho. Cheirou a florzinha com um sorriso e desenrolou as fibras que prendiam o pedaço de papel:

"_Quero apenas cinco coisas... _

_Primeiro é o amor sem fim _

_A segunda é ver o __outono_

_A terceira é o grave __inverno_

_Em quarto lugar o __verão_

_A quinta coisa são teus olhos _

_Não quero dormir sem teus olhos. _

_Não quero ser... sem que me olhes. _

_Abro mão da __primavera__ para que continues me olhando." _

Leu. Parou no último verso. Sorriu. Tornou a ler. Suspirou. Dobrou com cuidado a folha e guardou para sempre as palavras em sua lembrança.

**- - - - **

**Data: 03.10.2007 **

**Tema: 023 - **_**Hair**_

**Desafio do Antonio.**

Tudo tem seu limite e a habilidade de cura dos dobradores de água não alcançavam as fraturas, então Katara estava mal-humorada com uma tala imobilizando seu braço direito, justamente porque ela era _destra_ e precisava daquele braço para qualquer coisa. A careta que ela estava fazendo devia ser realmente muito feia, mas mesmo assim Zuko resolveu ver o que era:

- Qual o problema, _waterberder girl_ ?

- Nada que lhe interesse, _cabeça de fósforo_.

Não interessava, mas isso não impediu o rapaz de perceber o elástico na mão da menina e que o cabelo dela estava solto. Um segundo para juntar tudo e ele descobriu qual era o motivo da crise de raiva: _ela não estava conseguindo prender o cabelo_.

- Quer ajuda com isso? – ele falou, indicando o elástico.

- Isto? – olhou para o elástico e de volta para o garota que só podia estar fazendo hora com sua cara – Não, obrigada. Eu me viro.

- Com esse braço, vai ser meio difícil.

Katara olhou desconfiada para o dobrador de fogo que tentava manter uma expressão de determinação.

- E então? – insistiu.

- Você vai precisar de um pente. – a menina concordou e foi buscar o objeto.

Ela se sentou no chão. Ele ficou de joelhos atrás e começou a pentear os cabelos _castanhos_... os _longos_..._lindos_... e _sedosos_ cabelos castanhos e ondulados. Ela estava de costas e mais ninguém estava por perto, então Zuko pegou uma mecha do cabelo entre os dedos e levou até o nariz e ...

- Cuidado pra você não embaraçar tudo. – advertiu Katara e Zuko soltou a mecha e deu um salto para trás.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – ele respondeu dando graças a_Angi_ por ela estar de costas e não morrer de rir do rosa que tomou contar de suas bochechas. Seria ainda mais constrangedor – Você quer uma trança, né?

- Se não for demais pra você... – ela troçou.

- Não tem nada de complicado nisso. - voltou a se concentrar e continuou a alisar a cabeleira, separar as mechas e as trançar.

- Sem ofensas, mas eu nunca vi você com um pente na mão.

- Isso porque meu cabelo é _liso_ e eu não preciso penteá-lo pra ele ficar no lugar. – ele respondeu.

- Você está insinuando que meu cabelo não é _bom_? – ela se virou e lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

- Não. Só estou dizendo que o _meu_ é liso...

Katara mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele estava certo. Seu cabelo estava sempre no lugar e, agora que ele havia mudado o corte drasticamente, dava pra ver que de fato os fios eram bem lisos e sempre voltavam a se arranjar sozinhos. Que injustiça da natureza, já que ele era o menino e não deveria se importar com esse tipo de coisa.

_Aquilo não podia ficar barato..._

- Já acabei. – comunicou Zuko, prendendo a ponta com o elástico.

Katara levou a mão esquerda até as costas de sua cabeça e examinou o penteado. Era uma trança em um estilo diferente do que ela sempre fazia, mas pelo menos não estava torta.

- Nada mal. – ela aceitou a ajuda do outro, que já estava de pé, para se levantar. Zuko a puxou para junto de si e os dois acabaram o movimento bastante próximos – Nada mal mesmo... – Katara emendou, olhando dentro dos olhos dourados dele, sem qualquer menção de se afastar. Pelo contrário, ela se aproximou ainda mais... seu corpo quase se encostando ao dele... nenhuma sombra de timidez refletida em seus traços.

- Sabe... – ela disse com a voz arrastada e um timbre diferente.

- Que?- Zuko engoliu seco, tentando decifrar o enigma por trás daqueles olhos azuis.

Katara levantou o braço... e, em um movimento rápido, bagunçou o cabelo de Zuko com os dedos, terminando sua travessura com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Ele deu um passo para trás e passou a mão da cabeça e foi como se ela nunca tivesse atrapalhado nada.

- Você tem razão. Você não precisa de um pente.

- E você precisa parar com essas brincadeiras sem graça. – ele disse emburrado e saiu.

- Zuko? – ela chamou novamente.

- Que foi? – e ele se virou.

- Obrigada.

- Tanto faz.

**- - - - **

**Data: 23.11.2007**

**Tema: 017 - **_**Lust**_

Zuko foi pego de surpresa quando a garota o empurrando contra a parede, agarrou sua roupa de _Blue Spirit_ com as mãos e deu-lhe um beijo lascivo, terminando por mordiscar seu lábio inferior e abrir um sorriso malicioso e sensual que o deixou sem reação.

Sem deixar de prendê-lo contra a parede, apertou seu corpo contra o dele, segurando com mais força o tecido da blusa com uma das mãos, enquanto batia com o dedo indicador da outra no peito dele e sussurrava em seu ouvido devagar, aproveitando a urgência de cada palavra de comando:

- _Tira esta roupa preta!_

**- - - - **

**Data: 23.11.2007**

**Tema: 036 - **_**Kiss**_

Zuko estava imobilizado, preso em um bloco de terra criado por Toph. Depois da confusão inicial com a aparição do rapaz, foi lhe dado o direito de se defender antes que eles decidissem o que fazer com o dobrador de fogo.

- Ele está falando a verdade – Toph deu o veredicto depois que o príncipe fez seu curto discurso de defesa - Mas ainda não sabemos o grau de comprometimento dele com a nossa causa. Eu acho que a gente deveria testar a lealdade dele. – e deu uma risadinha sádica, acrescentando em seguida a tarefa maligna que, se realizada, atestaria o grau de entrega do príncipe da Nação do Fogo com o fim da guerra – Eu acho que ele tem que dar um beijo de língua no Haru!

A reação de todas foi a mesma: olhos esbugalhados e curto-circuito nos cérebros antes que eles conseguissem processar a informação.

- De onde você tirou isso, Toph? – protestou Katara prontamente, antes mesmo que Haru pudesse reclamar da proposta, demonstrando estar bastante alterada com a sugestão sem propósito da outra professora do Avatar. Toda aquela _indignação_ não poderia passar barata... - Por que o Haru tem que beijar ele?

- Não precisa ficar brava, Katara. Ele pode beijar você também.

A idéia também ultrajou Katara, mas desta vez ela ficou calada, pois Toph saberia se ela estivesse mentindo.

**- - - - **

**Data: 18.12.2007**

**Tema: 033 - **_**Comfort**_

_Não temas a grandeza._

_Alguns nascem grandes._

_Alguns conquistam a grandeza._

_E a alguns outros a grandeza é impingida._

_**Noite de Reis – ato III, cena IV**_

Tudo no palácio era gigante. Propositalmente enorme para humilhar os líderes de outras nações, jogando em suas caras a grandiozidade da Nação do Fogo. E isso funcionava tremendamente bem quando o assunto era intimidação. Contudo, o mesmo _temor pela grandeza_ da nação também atingia o jovem príncipe, fazendo com que ele se sentisse pequeno e insignificante diante da gigante expectativa que recaia sobre seus ombros.

Não havia conforto algum no palácio e se ele quisesse encontrar algum, teria que procurar em outro lugar – _ou outra pessoa_ -, nem que para isso fosse preciso chegar às imensidões geladas do pólo sul.

**- - - - **

**Data: 16.11.2007 **

**Tema: 056 - **_**Teammates**_

Os outros também estavam ansiosos, mas ninguém se comparava com o nervosismo do marinheiro de primeira viagem. Zuko já devia ter cortado toda a extensão da ilha principal da Nação do Fogo indo e voltando pelo corredor, com as mãos presas às costas. Foi difícil convence-lo a se sentar e tomar o chá que seu tio o oferecia insistentemente, porque ele não precisava de chá calmante, precisava ter logo notícias do que estava acontecendo no quarto ali do lado.

Ele tomou o chá de uma só vez. Ele já estava frio e tinha um gosto estranho...

Quase imediatamente o Senhor do Fogo começou a piscar os olhos e se sentir meio tonto. Ele olhou para a xícara em sua mão e logo eram três... cinco... oito xícaras girando e ele depois ele não viu mais nada.

- Cuidado, ele vai... – Toph alertou, Aang fez um colchão de ar para retardar a queda e Sokka agarrou o braço do cunhado. Iroh só ficou assistindo a demonstração de trabalho de equipe dos mais jovens. Era realmente admirável o grau de entendimento a que eles chegaram.

- O que tem de errado com ele? – perguntou o jovem avatar, um pouco preocupado.

- Você quer a lista toda ou só... – começou Sokka.

- Só o problema atual, obrigada. – cortou Toph.

- Eu acho que pode ter sido... – Aang disse com um sorriso amarelo e coçando a cabeça - ... o calmante que eu coloquei no chá dele. Acho que exagerei na dose.

- Você colocou calmante no chá dele?! – vociferou Toph, agarrando a gola da roupa de Aang e o puxando para perto de si para que ele a olhasse nos olhos.

- Ele estava nervoso. Eu só queria ajudar...

- Eu também coloquei uma dose de calmante no chá. – Iroh se entregou para não deixar o avatar pagar o pato sozinho.

- Já que está todo mundo abrindo o coração... – começou Sokka.

- Você também? Eu não acredito em vocês. – resmungou a dobradora de terra bastante sentida com a falta de estratégia e planejamento dos outros – Bom, boa noite Zuko. Vejo você na quarta.

- Não seja exagerada, Toph. – replicou Aang - Três doses de calmante não duram tanto tempo.

- Cinco. – respondeu em um tom grave - Eu coloquei mais duas.

**- - - - **

**Tema: 051 - Family**

**Para a Lika Nightmare.**

O garotinho estava com a mão encostada na barriga da mãe, encantado com os chutes que sentia:

- E então, meu bem, você quer um irmãzinho ou uma irmãzinha? – perguntou Katara.

A criança ficou pensativa por um instante.

- Tanto faz. Só quero que seja um dobrador de ar.

- Lu Ten, meu filho... – ela tentou explicar de um jeito simples - Papai é dobrador de fogo e mamãe é dobradora de água. Você não pode ter um irmãozinho que dobre ar. – riu consigo depois de refletir sobre qual seria a única maneira de nascer uma criança dobradora de ar na família e o que isso significaria.

- Mas o tio Aang dobra ar... e a tia Toph dobra terra. – justificou. Para ele todos eram família.

- Eu já expliquei isso, amor. O tio Aang e a tia Toph são _tios do coração_. Eles não são iguais ao tio Sokka.

- E qual a diferença?

- Nenhuma, meu bem... – respondeu Katara depois de pensar um pouco. Não havia qualquer diferença. Só porque eles eram de diferentes povos e não tinham o mesmo sangue, não significava que não podiam dividir o mesmo espírito - Mas você não pode ter um irmãozinho dobrador de ar.

**- - - - **

**Data: 18.12.2007**

**Tema: 083 - **_**Peace**_

A rotina nas noites de tempestade era sempre a mesma.

O casal começava a noite sozinho, mas logo tinha que achar espaço para os filhos que chegavam um a um e se escondiam debaixo das cobertas dos pais para se protegerem dos raios e trovões assustadores.

- Tem razão. Esta cama não é tão grande... – comentou Katara, aproveitando a oportunidade de ter as crias sob suas asas, apreciando as quatro crianças que dormiam tranquilamente, enquanto o céu despencava lá fora.

- Agora eu estou começando a achar que ela é muito pequena. – respondeu Zuko com a voz arrastada de sono.

**- - - - **

**Data: 09.05.2008 **

**Tema: 046 -**_**Silence**_** e 081 - **_**Ashes**_

Acordou engasgado pela fumaça e com o rosto pintado de preto e, enquanto tossia, procurava as labaredas vermelhas, que não estavam mais ali. Agora havia só o cheiro de madeira queimada e o rosto contrariado a dobradora de terra que resmungava alguma coisa.

- Estava querendo se matar, seu imbecil? – berrou quando percebeu que o outro estava acordado.

- Toph, menos. – repreendeu Katara, com um tom mais baixo, mas igualmente firme.

Depois da morte de Ozai, Azula perdeu completamente o juízo e, em um surto histérico, colocou fogo em toda uma ala do palácio. Ursa seguiu atrás da filha. Era a hora de mais um sacrifício. Ela havia morrido uma vez para salvar o filho e, se era tarde demais para salvar a filha também, pelo menos morreria com ela. Zuko foi atrás da mãe, mas não conseguiu encontra-la no meio de tanta fumaça.

- Onde ela...? – Zuko começou a perguntar, mas Katara fechou os olhos e fez que não com a cabeça. Nenhuma das duas fora salva.

- Por que você me tirou de lá?

- Pára de gritar comigo! – Toph gritou de volta e saiu de perto enfurecida.

- Era pra eu ter morrido com elas! Era para a estirpe do Sozen ter acabado com a guerra. - seguiu com lágrimas que lhe ardiam em seus olhos e escorriam com a fuligem impregnada em seu rosto.

Katara não disse nada. Só ficou ali em silêncio escutando o outro chorar para tentar faze-lo perceber que não estava tão sozinho quanto imaginava.

Ursa conseguiu chegar até a filha e mais tarde os corpos carbonizados das duas foram encontrados abraçados debaixo dos escombros e em meio às cinzas.

**- - - - **

**Notas explicativas:**

_**home**_ - Foi o primeiro a ser escrito e ficou medonho. Eu deveria ter desistido por ai... Mas pra vcs verem como o número de idéia no mundo é limitada. Se eu não tivesse escrito o outro tema antes de eps 3x02, dava pra pensar que eu tinha copiado daquela cena do pôr-do-sol.

_**truth e reveal**_ – coisinha _fluffy_. Mais uma porcaria sem tamanho.

_**seasons**_** e f**_**lower**_ – e mais _fluffy_. Li esse poema do Pablo Neruda e tive que usar, pq achei ele lindo e curtinho, perfeito para bilhetes. E mais uma vez, vai parecer que eu copiei do desenho, pq tb usei um _lírio vermelho_ exatamente como aconteceu no eps 3x08. Eu _não_ tinha assistido o episódio e _não_ é a mesma flor. Meu lírio vermelho é pequenininho e delicado e eu colocaria uma foto aqui se tivesse como.

_**hair**_ – inspirado/copiado do _penteado_ que o _**Bentinho**_ fez na _**Capitu**_ no livro _**Dom Casmurro**_ do Machado de Assis. _Cutest scene ever_! O Zuko é sonso igual ao Bentinho. Se pelo menos a Katara tivesse olhos de _cigana_, _oblíquos e dissimulados_...

_**lust**_ - homenagem ao filme _**Tropa de Elite. **Fetiche_ total XD

_**kiss**_ - homenagem também ao _**bigodinho de mafioso**_do _**Haru**_ que não poderia passar sem ser notado (Day of Black Sun Part 1: The Invasion). Não sei se a Toph sabe dos pêlos faciais do Haru, mas ela sabia das _tatoos_ do Aang e que ele "_brilhava_" quando estava no estado avatar, o que alguém deve ter contado pra ela, já que ela é cega e não poderia saber desses detalhes.

_**comfort – **_ficou estranho. Muito estranho...O.o

_**teammates – **_eu estava com saudades da Toph, do Aang e o Sokka. Uma hora eles iam ter que aparecer.

_**family**_ - Ficou na medida: gracinha e ainda tem lição de moral. E ainda tem uma pontada _Taang_ com o tio Aang e a tia Toph.

_**peace - **_ceninha _fluffy_. Também gostei dessa. A Katara parece que vai dar uma dessas mães super corujas e também sou simpática a idéia de que eles tenham uma família beemmm grande.

_**silence**_** e **_**ashes**_** – **drama para contrabalançar todas as outras partes _fluffy_. E eu parto do pressuposto de que o Iroh já tinha morrido em outra ocasião antes do confronto final e da Ursa morrer com a Azula, pq tragédia pouca é besteira.


	3. Grupo 2

**Tipo: **_**Drama**_** - **_**What if**_... dentro do mundo de ATLA - Zuko se junta à Gaang em outras circunstâncias.

Gostei do contexto "_eles têm alguma coisa, mas não terminam juntos_" e acabei o usando em vários temas que são _continuações-sem-continuidade _e que agora estão todos juntos. Faltou um diálogo _chute-na-bunda_, mas não vai rola não, pq eu já tentei e só consegui fazer uma lambança sem tamanho.

* * *

**Tema: 042 - **_**Blanket**_

Katara olhou com repulsa para o rapaz tremendo debaixo do cobertor. Seus olhos mudaram de lugar e sua expressão se transformou por causa do simpático senhor que estava sentado ao lado do leito do garoto adoentado:

- O senhor precisa de alguma coisa? – Katara perguntou baixinho, se aproximando de Iroh. Como sempre, ela queria ajudar, mas só por causa do velho general e _**nunca**_ por causa do sobrinho arrogante e egocêntrico.

- Não. Nada. Está tudo bem. – ele respondeu com um sorriso amável, mas também preocupação. Como uma pessoa tão doce poderia se importar com alguém tão detestável? Isso Katara não entendia de jeito nenhum.

Os olhos da dobradora foram para de novo no rapaz e ela quase ficou com pena. _Quase, _porque logo se lembrou da imagem do corpo sem vida de Aang em seus braços e chegou a pensar que explodiria de ódio. Ela se importava com todo mundo e chegou a se importar até mesmo com aquele imbecil. Chegou a acreditar que o Zuko havia mudado, todavia, agora, fazia questão de duvidar. Mas se havia uma boa lembrança em tudo aquilo era Iroh que mais uma vez os ajudou em um momento definitivo.

- Talvez eu possa ajudar. – ofereceu muito à contra gosto, pois devia um grande favor ao velho dobrador de fogo e teria que pagá-lo, nem que para isso fosse preciso ajudar aquele cretino mentiroso.

- Obrigado, mas receio que não há nada que você possa fazer.

- É que alguns dobradores de água têm a capacidade de curar e...

- Eu conheço essa habilidade especial, Katara, e realmente é um dom impressionante, mas não vai adiantar.

- Por que não? – Katara não queria insistir, mas feriu seu orgulho ser dispensada tão facilmente, afinal de contas, ela era uma ótima dobradora e, mesmo que Zuko merecesse uma morte dolorosa, ela seria incapaz de fazer algo contra alguém que não pudesse se defender – Eu só quero ajudar.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso, mas não é uma doença que possa ser curada.

- Ele não está com febre? – perguntou Katara achando que era tudo muito simples – Dobradores de fogo são diferentes por acaso?

- Não. Não nisso pelo menos... – riu Iroh, depois explicou – Mas essa não é uma febre comum. A decisão que meu sobrinho tomou de contrariar o pai o deixou em confusão e a febre é a conseqüência dessa crise espiritual pela qual ele está passando. – e concluiu – Por isso você não pode curá-lo. _Ele tem que se curar sozinho._

Katara não pegou muito da explicação. Estava tentando ignorar Zuko desde que chegou, mas ele estava tremendo demais para não ser notado e o escudo de raiva da garota foi caindo aos pouquinhos. Por fim teve que reconhecer que ser cruel exigia um tipo de energia que ela simplesmente não tinha.

- Eu acho que... Eu vou pegar outro cobertor.

**- - - - **

**Data: 21.10.2007**

**Tema: 060 – **_**Guilt**_

- Ainda não sei como a Azula foi nos encontrar em Ba Sing See... – Zuko pensou alto.

Katara sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Foi ela que, ao ver Zuko na casa de chá, correu para contar que o príncipe da Nação do Fogo estava dentro dos muros da cidade... _justamente para a princesa da nação do fogo que estava disfarçada dentro do palácio_.

Ela foi presa imediatamente e jogada nas catacumbas de cristal. Zuko foi atirado lá bem mais tarde e sem saber de absolutamente nada.

Com certeza, Azula só ficou sabendo que ele estava na cidade porque ela contou sobre o _intruso_ que, pensando bem, não estava fazendo nada de ameaçador. Só servindo chá... de avental... e com uma bandeja. Mas ele ainda era o príncipe Zuko. Era o inimigo e o que ele estava fazendo ou não, não era importante.

Depois, tudo foi caindo como uma seqüência de pedras de dominó bem alinhadas. Pensar que teve uma participação, mesmo que acidental, em tudo aquilo, deu um nó no estômago de Katara.

- Você quer mesmo saber?

- É... – Zuko confirmou sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

- Fui eu. – ela se encolheu e abraçou as pernas.

- Você? – levantou a sobrancelha - Como?

- Eu vi você trabalhando uma casa de chá. – ela disse com os olhos baixos e sem coragem para dar maiores explicações.

- Você... me viu na servindo chá?

Katara fez que sim com a cabeça.

O dobrador de fogo ficou em um silêncio pensativo que fez a garota encolher ainda mais enquanto esperava a resposta.

- Promete que não conta pra ninguém.

- O que?! – agora era ela quem não entendia.

- Que me viu servindo chá de avental. – repetiu, depois limpou a garganta e acrescentou para caso a garota não tivesse entendido o _desvio_, mas de um jeito que ela também não percebesse que ele se importava – A Azula ia achar a gente de qualquer jeito. Como ela fez não tem importância.

- Tá. Eu não conto. É nosso segredo. – sorriu aliviada.

**- - - - **

**Data: 03.11.2007 **

**Tema: 072 – **_**Forgiveness**_

- Você ainda não me perdoou, não é? – Zuko perguntou.

Katara hesitou um pouco em responder. Sua voz saiu cheia de mágoa.

- Minha avó diz que só se perdoa completamente alguém quando você consegue se lembrar sem sentir dor...

- E aquilo ainda machuca você. – ela não precisava continuar para que ele entendesse.

- Bastante. – ela confirmou e baixou os olhos. Seria mais fácil dizer que estava tudo bem, mas ela sentia que precisava ser sincera... inclusive com o aperto que sentia por no peito por não conseguir se livrar daquela mágoa - Eu... sinto muito.

- Eu também.

**- - - - **

**Data: 13.12.2007**

**Tema: 048 – **_**Dance **_

Por sugestão do mestre de cerimônia, os casais foram trocados e Katara se viu caminhando para o centro do salão, conduzida pela mão de Zuko:

- Isto é uma valsa. Você sabe o que fazer?

- Eu estava dançando até agora, se você não percebeu.

- Aquilo que vocês estavam fazendo não pode ser definido como dança. Era mais uma luta estranha com golpes bem ensaiados.

O comentário afetou o humor de Katara, mas isso não a impediu de seguir os rodopios do rapaz entre as luzes difusas do salão:

- Você sempre estraga tudo. – disse magoada. Aquele era o último momento que _eles_... quer dizer, que _todos_ teriam juntos antes de cada um ir para seu lado e ela queria lembranças boas para guardar, não comentários sarcásticos e agressivos.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você só... Tudo que você faz... – continuou e se viu relembrando todas as vezes em que ele já havia frustrado as expectativas dela e a decepcionado de alguma forma.

- _Machuca alguém_. Eu sei. – ele fez uma pausa procurando por palavras para continuar - Eu não sou uma pessoa fácil e eu não... – disse olhando para o chão e sem conseguir concluir coisa alguma a não ser que deveria ter ficado com a boa fechada, pois espontaneidade nunca foi seu forte – Foi um comentário infeliz. Eu peço desculpas.

- Tudo bem.

Ela ainda não conseguia entender Zuko e nem sabia como avaliar as ações e reações dele muitas das vezes, mas percebeu que o pedido de desculpas foi sincero e que aquilo era suficiente por hora.

Os dois continuaram bailando ao som crescente da música, passeando por entre os outros casais sem lhes prestar atenção. Estudando um ao outro e tentando ler pensamentos, já que nenhum deles queria se aventurar com mais palavras.

A música começou a morrer novamente e eles foram parando perto do lugar em que haviam começado, mas sem a mesma distância inicial.

- _Aconteceu tanta coisa que a gente acabou sem ter uma chance de..._ – sussurrou baixinho.

A mão de Aang no ombro de Katara não a deixou continuar a frase, ainda mais quando Mai apareceu ao lado de Zuko. Os dois casais separados para a valsa se formaram novamente e seguiram cada um para seu lado.

De qualquer forma, saber o que _poderia ter sido_, não mudava em nada o que _era_ e a realidade que se impunha com todo seu peso e tudo que se podia fazer era aceita-la e continuar dançando.

_IN OFF:_

No fundo do palco, uma figura misteriosa entregava um envelope gordo para o mestre de cerimônias, revelando que a _sugestão_ na hora da valsa não foi nada aleatória:

- Você fez um bom trabalho. – disse a figura. Durante o movimento, a manga de sua blusa subiu um pouco, revelando na parte de dentro do antebraço uma _tatuagem de um coração com a junção de dois desenhos, um vermelho e o outro azul, tudo em cores muito vivas (1) _**.** A sociedade continuava ativa, apesar de tudo, e trabalhando nas sombras, como sempre.

**- - -**

(1) Referência a _tatoo_ dos Comensais da Morte de HP. Toda sociedade secreta merece sua tatuagem.

**- - - - **

**Data: 09.05.2008 **

**Tema: ****016 – **_**Love**_** e 093 - **_**Choices**_

O navio estava zarpando. Logo a terra não passaria de um ponto no horizonte até, por fim, desaparecer por completo e ficar só água e céu.

- Nossa tribo não vai a lugar nenhum, filha.

- Não entendi, papai. – Katara respondeu se virando para olhar para Hakoda que havia parado ao seu lado.

- Entendeu sim. Você não tem que ir se não quiser.

- Eu tenho sim.

- Katara, você...

- É complicado. Melhor... deixar assim.

- - - - -

- Sem sermões desta vez, tio. – adiantou-se Zuko quando reparou no jeito peculiar com que Iroh o assistia. Aquela cara de quem está esperando uma oportunidade para dar uma lição, mas não ter sua opinião solicitada nunca impediu Iroh de se manifestar mesmo assim.

- O que eu estou pensando é por que você está a deixando ir embora. Você nunca desistiu antes.

- É complicado...

- Ninguém disse que era simples, mas vale a pena o esforço.

**- - - - **

**Data: 02.11.2007 **

**Tema: 006 – **_**Past, **_**007 – **_**Present e **_**008 - **_**Future**_

Katara estava em um dos longos corredores que cercavam o complexo verde no meio do palácio, observando o pequeno lago. Já era noite e a água estava quieta.

- Olha só quem cresceu mais um pouco...

- _Zuko_?! – virou-se para o lado e viu o príncipe da Nação do Fogo com os braços cruzados e um meio sorriso. Katara não estava esperando pelo encontro e seu constrangimento se refletia em sua postura, diferente do outro que parecia bastante senhor de si.

- E você fez exatamente essa cara quando me viu no Pólo Norte. – ele soltou os braços e terminou de vencer parte da distância que os separava. Seus olhos também no jardim em frente deles, sem ousar se virar para o lado.

- Você lembra daquilo?

- Claro. E você também lembra.

- É. – ela esboçou um sorriso tímido. – Não dava pra esquecer. Nossos encontros foram sempre bem...

- _Dramáticos_. – ele se aproveitou do silêncio e jogou uma palavra mais delicada que se encaixava na situação atual em que as hostilidades haviam cessado – É essa a melhor definição.

- É... – concordou sem muita convicção.

- Mas daquela vez... – e fez uma pausa sugestiva para dar tempo para a jovem questionar o a oposição contida na sentença.

- Começou... – foi a vez de Katara franzir a testa e cruzar os braços. Morder a isca, mesmo sabendo que havia um anzol escondido - _Daquela vez_ o que, Zuko?

- Daquela vez você estava em vantagem. Esta frio e tinha gelo pra todos os lados. - era uma desculpa _péssima_ e o próprio Zuko já estava pronto para rir do quão imbecil aquele plano foi. Mas o incidente ainda servia para irritar Katara e era isso que ele queria: _derreter o gelo._

- Você é um péssimo perdedor, sabia? – balançando de eleva a cabeça com uma expressão de reprimenda.

- Eu aceito se a gente declarar um empate. – ele deu com os ombros.

- Nos seus sonhos.

Zuko acertou sua postura e aproveitou para diminuir a distância entre eles em meio passo.

- Eu não vi você quando a comitiva da Tribo do Sul chegou.

- Eu vim com o Aang. – ela disse logo e se afastou um passo inteiro - A gente chegou mais tarde.

- Só porque ele é o Avatar ele acha que pode se atrasar o quanto quiser?

- Ele _é_ o Avatar e _pode_ se atrasar o quanto quiser. – Katara respondeu no mesmo tom falso de superioridade – A gente ainda participou da festa, só que não vi você em lugar nenhum.

- Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Só fiquei na cerimônia de boas-vindas para cumprir as formalidades de abertura e sai depois.

- "_Coisas mais importantes_"? Isso foi bastante mesquinho.

- Mas eu sou mesmo _mesquinho_. E _arrogante_, e _teimoso_, e o que mais? – enumerando as características com as quais já havia sido descrito pela garota enquanto funcionaram como um time ainda durante a guerra.

- _Ranzinza_ e _orgulhoso_. – acrescentou à lista de "qualidades" do príncipe dos tempos em que eles discutiam incessantemente mesmo sendo aliados.

- E péssimo perdedor.

- E péssimo perdedor... – ela repetiu com um ar desanimado.

Não demorou para Katara se cansar de dar voltas e fazer de contar que estava tudo bem e chegou ao assunto.

- Ainda não dei os parabéns.

- Não precisa fazer isso... – Zuko também não queria tocar nessa ferida e tentou dar mais uma volta, mas Katara insistiu.

- Claro que preciso. Você vai fazer dezoito anos e se casar. São dois momentos muito importantes. Aliás, quando você decidiu fazer uma festa dupla? – terminou cheia de ironia, despejando parte do veneno que a estava fazendo tanto mal.

- Tripla, na verdade. – ele corrigiu - A coroação vai ser logo depois. E eu decidi quando isso me foi _sugerido enfaticamente_ pelo conselho de nobres. Desta forma eu não preciso esperar até os vinte e um anos para assumir o trono e o governo provisório acaba. Instabilidade política não é a melhor opção neste momento delicado e problemático de pós-guerra.

- Uma solução simples para um problema. – ela concluiu, lançando mais uma farpa - Assim todo mundo tem o que quer.

- Não todo mundo, mas depois de cem anos de guerra, cada um tem que fazer o necessário. Além disso, eu teria que me casar eventualmente e a Mai é de uma família tradicional e vai saber se portar adequadamente e ser uma companheira respeitável. Ela é uma _boa amiga e _nós nos cuidamos um do outro. É só isso que importa, não é? – foi a vez de Zuko devolver na mesma moeda de mágoas passadas.

- É sim. – ela concordou com um nó na garganta que foi se apertando no curso da conversa – Que você tenha um casamento bastante... _adequado_, já que é só isso que você espera.

- E que você seja muito feliz. É isso que você merece.

Katara não respondeu, pois não havia mais nada a ser dito. As escolhas estavam feitas e suas vidas tomaram rumos diferentes. Seus cursos eram paralelos. Duas linhas que seguiriam juntas, rumo ao infinito, mas que jamais se tocariam.

**- - - - **

**Data: 09.05.2008 **

**Tema: 032 – **_**Destiny**_

"_Além do seu amor por Tomas que se consumara, havia no reino das possibilidades um número infinito de amores não-consumados por outros homens." – Milan Kundera_

Se não tivesse fugido de seus deveres como Avatar há mais de cem anos, Aang nunca conheceria Katara e nunca se apaixonaria por ela. Ela, com certeza, conheceria outra pessoa de seu próprio tempo, se casaria com ela e teria filhos. Ou quem sabe ela nem chegaria a nascer e existisse uma pessoa completamente diferente em seu lugar.

Dentro de todas essas possibilidades não realizadas, estavam as Catacumbas de Cristal. Aang se lembrava muito bem do sentimento ácido e corrosivo que rompeu dentro de seu corpo quando viu Katara tão próxima de Zuko, justo depois de ter percebido que ela era mais importante para ele que o mundo inteiro.

Aang, que até aquele momento havia evitado conflito direto e até desejado a amizade do dobrador de fogo, pela primeira vez sentiu raiva de verdade do outro.

Foi a traição de Zuko que selou o destino de uma vez por todas e mesmo com toda a dor e sofrimento que aquele ato gerou, Aang se julgava abençoado por ele, porque aquele raio era um abismo intransponível e o seria para sempre.

**- - - - **

**Data: 04.01.2008 **

**Tema: 045 – **_**Letters**_

**Para **_**Dóris**_

Depois de tantos anos, Katara ficou surpresa em receber uma carta da Nação do Fogo. Ficou ainda mais inquieta quando viu que era Zuko pessoalmente, e não algum embaixador, quem subscrevia. Parou de respirar quando leu que ele estava doente e desenganado e teve que se sentar quando viu o pedido para que fosse vê-lo.

Quando viu Katara, Aang adivinhou o que era, afinal de contas, quando os médicos dele não souberam mais o que fazer, escreveram cartas suplicantes paras as outras nações e foi ele, o Avatar, quem entregou todas delas. Ele, Aang, porém, deixou de entregar uma carta.

**- - - - **

**Data: 04.01.2008 **

**Tema: 019 - **_**Lies**_

**Para **_**Kuny-chan**_

A atenção de todos os presentes foi deslocada para o sujeito estranho que entrou no quarto:

- Majestade... – disse em um meio tom ao se aproximar do leito - Carta da tribo de água do sul.

As palavras despertaram o monarca que olhou para a esposa ao seu lado, a única que havia escutado a notícia, e tentou calcular o quanto aquilo a fazia sofrer, mas encontrou o mesmo rosto calmo de quando Mai desistiu de tentar e voltou a se fechar em sua concha.

As febres o havia debilitado bastante e Zuko não conseguia mais enxergar direito, então não poderia ler a carta. A rainha sabia disso quando pegou o pedaço de papel e dispensou os outros criados juntos com o mensageiro.

- Eu faço isso.

- M-mai...

- Tudo bem. – ela ignorou o outro, pois dispensava qualquer sentimento de culpa que ele quisesse demonstrar.

Abriu a carta e a leu em silêncio.

- Ela não vem. – foi a sentença final. O mesmo semblante sereno foi mantido mesmo enquanto a elegante mulher enterrava as unhas na palma da mão sem ligar para a dor que aquilo lhe causava. Não era nada perto do que sua mentira causaria a ele.

**- - - - **

**Data: 04.01.2008 **

**Tema: 037 - **_**Possession**_

Só agora, na morte, Mai finalmente sentia que o marido lhe pertencia completamente e era a sua vontade a única a prevalecer sobre todas as demais, afinal de contas, acima do da mãe e do tio, ela era a esposa. Adiantou-se em cuidar de todos os preparativos conforme as tradições e suas preferências e mais ninguém tinha acesso ao corpo sem a permissão da Senhora do Fogo.

- A Mai está muito abalada. – justificou Iroh, fazendo-se de mediador, mesmo furioso com a rainha.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu imagino o quanto vocês estão sofrendo. – respondeu Katara.

- _Nós estamos_.

**- - - - **

**Data: 04.01.2008**

**Tema: 039 - **_**Conceal**_

A criança vestida com as roupas cerimoniais brancas escondido debaixo do assoalho da varanda arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que fora descoberto:

- _Promete que não conta pra ninguém_. – pediu limpando as lágrimas que continuavam escorrendo.

- O-o que?! – Katara gaguejou, presa a um _déjà vu_.(1)

- Que me viu chorando. – justificou-se entre soluços - Eu não... queria chorar. Mas...

- Eu não conto. É nosso segredo. – disse o mais docemente que pôde e uma vontade enorme de apertar o garotinho em seus braços e de chorar até que não se sentisse tão culpada por não ter chegado mais cedo.

**- - - - **

(1)E agora eu estou me citando também, pra vcs verem como sou abusada. Referência ao tema _guilt_.

**- - - - **

**Notas explicativas:**

_**blanket – **_gostei dessa. Está dentro do _what if_... Zuzu e tio Iroh tivessem se juntado a Gaang em outro contexto.

_**guilt**_ – a culpa foi toda da Katara. Como assim ela vai tomar chá se eles tinham uma guerra pra vencer?

_**forgiveness **_– e ai está o obstáculos que eles não vão ultrapassar. O ressentimento e a culpa são sentimentos que continuam amarrando ofendido e ofensor mesmo quando eles não querem. Perdoar é difícil, mas não perdoar é um peso que a pessoa vai ter que carregar pra sempre.

_**dance – **_inspirado/copiado do filme _Enchanted_.

**_love_, c_hoices –_** fim da guerra, cada um indo tomando seu rumo.

_**past, present, future**_ – a Katara escolheu ficar com o amigo-Aang e, em contra partida, o Zuko com a amiga-Mai, mas nenhum dos dois está exatamente feliz com isso, mas fazer o que.

_**destiny –**_ esse tema é a essência dos "_what if_". Não só os filmes/livros/desenhos, acabam excluindo uma série de possibilidades quando adotam e realizam um tipo, como nossa vida também é assim cada vez que fazemos uma escolha. Não dá pra evitar pensar em como tudo poderia ser diferente a partir de um certo entroncamento no destino, só não dá pra saber se seria melhor ou pior.

_**letters – **_e como não podia ser diferente, as coisas mal resolvidas no passado uma hora elas voltam pra puxar o pé. E um pouquinho de Aang com ciúmes, mas como Avatar ele não pode se dar a esse luxo.

_**lies –**_ e a agora Mai como última ponta do quadrilátero. Bom, aqui temos uma Mai ressentida e magoada e com razão, já que não é uma experiência agradável ser casada com alguém que ama outra pessoa. Desse eu também gostei de escrever de de como ficou depois de escrito. Nada como uma maldadezinha para deixar tudo mais... feliz.

_**possession – **_eu tentei fazer um draminha... _mas não deu _(Quico).

_**conceal**_ - o guri é o filho do Zuko e da Mai que aparece na versão _epílogo-Harry Potter de Avatar_ que está rodando na net e de que eu acabei aproveitando pq _vcs viram só a expressão da Katara quando ela viu a família feliz chegando?_ (brincadeira) Mas o mais engraçado era que o molequinho era a cara cuspida e com cabelo do Aang. Será que...


	4. Grupo 3

Tipo: Geral - UA

**Tipo: **_**Geral**_** - **_**UA**_... Personagens de Atla inseridos em outra realidade (ver a fancomic da Irrel)

O UA dessa menina foi responsável por muitas _conversões_ - e até gente que não gosta de zutara acompanha a comic dela - e realmente ficou uma adaptação bastante interessante do desenho. Principalmente a paródia com o pergaminho da água em que as crianças estão brincando de pique - esconde.

* * *

**Data: 19.12.2007**

**Tema: 082 - **_**War**_

**Dedicado para a **_**Carol aka-neko**_**. **

Há muito tempo, as seis nações viviam juntas, em harmonia, mas tudo mudou quando os exércitos vermelhos atacaram:

- Três contra um no Oriente Médio - disse Azula.

- Seu objetivo é destruir o Aang de novo?

- Imagina...

Dados vermelhos: seis seis seis.

- Tô ferrado! - choramingou Aang.

- Joga logo esse dado! mandou Toph, estudando a posição de seus pinos verdes.

Dado amarelo: _seis_. O pinos amarelhos continuavam resistindo bravamente.

O pino amarelo saiu do território e o vermelho entrou em seu lugar.

- Dá pra você parar de beijar a minha irmã e prestar atenção na droga do jogo? - vociferou Sokka.

**Data: 29.11.2007**

**Tema: 026 - **_**Blood**_

Os cabelos castanhos presos em trança solta pendiam do mesmo lado do braço engessado e sustentado por uma tipóia e ela continuava alisando os cabelos do rapaz que estava quieto na mesma posição desde que chegou, agarrado ao tronco da garota, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo – ou dependesse dela -, e com a cabeça deitava em seu colo, o rosto enterrado nos lençóis:

- Zuko... Você não está chorando, não é?

- Talvez...

- Não fique assim. Já passou... – tentando consolar.

- Ainda não... – ciciou com a voz embargada, fazendo que "não" com a cabeça, pois não conseguia apagar a imagem do acidente - _Tinha tanto sangue_...

- Eu sei, mas agora está tudo bem. Não precisa ficar assim.

_IN OFF:_

Do lado de fora...

- Eu vou entrar agora. – disse Sokka.

- Pode ficar parado exatamente onde você está, nervosinho. – mandou Toph, segurando o outro pelo braço – Vamos dar mais quinze minutos pra eles.

- Quinze minutos... – meditou Aang olhando no relógio e depois de soslaio para Toph - Dá tempo de passar na lanchonete. Vamos?

- Hum... tá bom. – cedendo ao apelo feito a se estômago.

**Data: 29.11.2007**

**Tema: 047 - **_**Music**_

- A gente não tem uma música.

- E daí?

- E daí que a gente precisa de uma música.

- Por quê?

- Porque todo casal tem uma, oras.

- Então escolhe uma e me conta depois qual é.

- Não. Você tem que me ajudar!

- Tá bem. O que você acha de _Like A Stone_ do _Audioslave_?

- E o que essa música tem a ver com a gente?

- Nada. Eu só gosto dela. _The way you look tonight_?

- Essa já é a música da Julianne com o Michael... e ainda foi emprestada pra Kimi.(1)

- _Accidentally in Love_ então.

- Essa pode ser.

(1) Referência ao filme _O casamento do meu melhor amigo_.

**Data: 28.11.2007**

**Tema: 053 - **_**Siblings**_

Sokka entrou na sala e tropeçou no sofá e na mesinha de centro antes de bater o pé com toda força numa pilastra e soltar um palavrão escabroso. Por fim ele encontrou suas chaves e começou a fazer o caminho de volta, também de olhos fechados e esbarrando em tudo.

Katara acompanhou a cena, fazendo o possível para ser compreensível com o irmão ciumento e tentar entender as fases e comportamentos estranhos deste desde que ela começou a namorar.

- Ele vai fazer isso até quando? – perguntou Zuko, empurrando duas jujubas vermelhas para o monte de apostas, depois de dar mais uma olhada rápida em suas cartas e voltar a escondê-las.

- Não sei. Acho que pra sempre. – suspirou desanimada.

**Notas explicativas:**

_**war**_** - **eles estão jogando _War_. Os quatro estavam jogando enquanto os outros dois... bom, estava ocupados fazendo algo mais interessante. Se alguém não conhece, o que duvido, é um jogo de tabuleiro jogado por até seis pessoas em que você tem que cumprir um objetivo de conquista pra vencer. Os ataques são feitos pelos dados vermelhos e as defesas pelos dados amarelos. Tem pininhos vermelhos (Azula), amarelos (Aang), verdes (Toph), azuis (Soka), brancos (Katara) e pretos (Zuko). _Não existe um objetivo "destruir o Aang". É uma referência a cor dos pininhos dele._ Gostei bastante deste tema, pq o jogo me é bastante familiar. Tb porque reuniu o pessoal todo e só tem a figura _implícita_ do Zuko e da Katara.

**_blood_**– precisava de mais explicações, eu admito, mas depois comecei a achar que se ficasse bem genérico, sem estar vinculado a uma situação específica, também ficaria dramaticamente interessante. Querem explicações? Vamos lá: todos felizes e serelepes até que alguma coisa aconteceu e a Katara se machucou (pode ser carro, cair de escada, assalto, ataque derrorista, etc) e Zuko assistiu a cena e ficou assustado porque não foi uma cena meio chocante. Satisfeitos?

**_music_** – tema completamente inútil e eu vou fazer minha listinha _Zutara_ de musicas e gravar um cd.

**_siblings_ **– irmão a gente não escolhe. Versão ciumenta do Sokka, pq no UA da Irrel ele pegava no pé da Katara.


	5. Grupo 4

**Tipo: UA – Cortes e **_**Bastidores **_**- **Personagens de Atla deslocados da realidade.

Palhaçada com as partes que eles não mostram no desenho e _Crossover_ de realidade.

* * *

**Data: 31.10.2007 **

**Tema: 038 - **_**Obsession**_

O círculo dos iniciados foi formado. Todos estavam de capuzes para esconder suas identidades, somente a garota que seria questionada e que ocupava o centro do círculo mostrava seu rosto.

Os líderes do movimento buscavam alguma explicação da agente infiltrada para a grande tragédia. A reunião de emergência teve início e os questionamentos que consumiam a alma dos presentes foram feitos com vozes graves de corações partidos:

- _Mas como isso foi acontecer?_ – era o que se passava na mente de toda a ordem não tão secreta (constituída em sua maioria de meninas), mesmo dos que não estavam presentes.

- Eu bem que tentei... – explicou a garota, também participante da seita, em seu relatório. Ela ocupava uma posição estratégica na organização e tudo dependia de seu sucesso – Cheguei a jogar os dois em uma _caverna_ como vocês sugeriram, mas meu irmão é muito lerdo e não fez coisa nenhuma. O Avatar teve tempo de chegar e atrapalhar tudo. Depois eu ainda tentei consertar as coisas e me aproveitar de todo o _character development_ que o inútil do Zuko teve durante essa droga de segunda temporada pra jogar ele pro time do Avatar de uma vez por todas fazendo uma oferta duvidosa que ele tinha o _dever_ e a obrigação de _recusar_ porque estava vindo de mim, a pessoa que tentou acertar ele com um raio o primeiro episódio e que quase matou o titio querido dele, mas o retardado aceitou! Eu sabia que meu irmão era um imbecil, mas não tanto pra acreditar em mim. Vendo que não tinha mais jeito, eu tive que matar a concorrência, mas levando em contar que ele é o protagonista do desenho, um raio não vai ser suficiente.

- Está certo. – disse a presidente em tom de grande pesar - Nós agradecemos o seu grande esforço. Você realmente demonstrou grande dedicação a causa. Contamos com sua intervenção para que nossa causa não se perca.

- Sim. Farei todo o possível. – disse Azula, antes de deixar o _conselho de segurança da ordem zutariana dos opostos que se atraem_.

... E foi por isso que a princesa _interrompeu o piquenique romântico_, observando o pôr do sol, da Mai e do Zuko. Se ela tentar matar a amiga ou algo assim, você também já sabem o motivo.

- - - - - -

**Editado - 1º de março de 2008: **li a revistinha que tem algumas histórias entre a segunda e a terceira temporada e acabei de descobri que é basicamente o contrário: se Maiko aconteceu por algum motivo, devemos isso à Azula e sua habilidade de manipular as pessoas. E isso só prova que ela não é tão má assim, caso contrário seria zutariana.

**- - - - **

**Data: 19.12.2007**

**Tema: 005 -**_**Two of a Kind**_

Katara jogou no chão as páginas com as falas que deveria decorar para o teste final da aula de literatura:

- Essa peça é toda muito estúpida. Por que eles não podem ficar juntos se é isso que eles querem?

- Você está sugerindo que a gente modifique o final de uma peça de Shakespeare que ganhou notoriedade exatamente por causa desse final só porque você acha que eles têm que ficar juntos?

- É um final horrível! – insistiu, defendendo o direito a um final feliz para os amores proibidos.

- Eu também... acho que _eles_ têm que ficar juntos.

**- - - - **

**Data: 19.12.2007**

**Tema: 067 -Sight**

Quando se espreguiçava pela manhã, Katara não entendeu por que seu coração começou a bater tão rápido quando olhou para frente e deu com Zuko meditando do outro lado da fogueira apagada. Ela nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito...

Seria... _amor_?

Puck, o espírito travesso que estava escondido ali perto assistindo tudo, riu satisfeito da coloração rosada nas bochechas e do espanto azul nos olhos arregalados da garota. Nada como uma pequena dose bem administrada de amor-perfeito para criar um... amor perfeito.

**- - - - **

**Notas explicativas:**

_**obsession**_ – brincadeira com o lado manipulativo da Azula. O fim da segunda temporada foi um momento doloroso para todo zutariano. Mas acho que o marco definitivo para o fim de toda esperança foi o começo da terceira temporada. A gente preocupado com Kataang e fomos bombardeados com Maiko. _But whatever_... Já não dava mais pra voltar atrás.

_**two of a kind – **_todos em uma escola imaginária dentro do mundo de ATLA mesmo.Brincadeira com _**The Emperor's New School**_, porque o Zuko precisa de aulas para aprender a ser senhor do fogo antes de assumir a função e nenhum lugar é melhor que a _Academia Kuzco_. Aliás, já repararam que o nome deles é bem parecido: _Kuzco _e _Zuko_?

_**sight**_** – **_Puck_ é um personagem do _**Sonhos de uma noite de Verão**_ e lá, pingar algumas gotas de uma florzinha chamada amor-perfeito nos olhos de uma pessoa quando ela está dormindo faz com que a pessoa se apaixone pela primeira criatura que vê quando acordar. Ia se engraçado se alguém acordasse e desse de cara com o Momo.


End file.
